


Nicos thoughts

by AnimeBooks_684



Series: Harry and Nico moments [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7951048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBooks_684/pseuds/AnimeBooks_684
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico thoughts about the missing God, his concerns about the doors, and his worried for Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nicos thoughts

  
Nico side, he hadn't been able to see Harry in a couple of days because of his search for Percy and Harry's own obligations.

Today he was going to see Hazel at Camp Jupiter. He shadow travel to San Francisco and stood under one of the archways of the Golden Gate Bridge just admiring The View around him before heading over to camp.

Once the son of Hades stepped out of the Shadows in Camp Jupiter he headed towards his father shrine knowing that his sister will eventually find him.

As he stared out over the Green Hills they reminded him of emerald green eyes, he really needed to talk to Harry.

Nico was pulled out of his thoughts about Harry win he heard a voice calling him.

Nico turned a greeting on his lips, and froze.

Walking towards him was the one he had been searching for, for months, Percy Jackson was walking toward him with his sister.

"Hey I brought a friend," Hazel said; " this is Percy Jackson."

Nico didn't know what his face looks like but if he had to guess he probably would say it was a mixture of a deer caught in the headlights look hey I just saw a ghost and holy Hades.

He was taken from his thoughts when he heard Hazel introduce him, he stretched out his hand for Percy to shake and mentally said.

'Play it cool, play it cool, you need to play it as this the first time you've ever met him.'

They shook hands, and Nico noticed he did not get that warm tingly feeling that he had got the last time he was with the son of Poseidon.

* * *

 

Nico still watching as the war games progressed, he smiled inwardly as he saw Percy in possession of the prize, winning the game for the fifth cohort.

But then the mood went from happy and joyous too Shot upset and angry, and the reason?

Gwen from the fifth cohort was found stabbed from behind with a pilum from the first. He frowned as he could feel her soul leaving, he vaguely wondered if it was Harry or Thanatos in the area, as he said a quiet prayer to his father on the girl's behalf.

Just as ghost King finished his prayer and the girl took her last breath not a moment later did she inhaled deeply.

Nico stood there in shock.

'No way, no way what Lord Thanatos or Harry what let a soul return.' He threw a glance toward Hazel as he thought this.

He really needed to talk to Harry now.

Reyna turn to him asking.

"Is this some power of Pluto?" Nico quickly shook his head and responded with.

" Pluto never lets anyone returned from the dead." He quickly shot a 'be quiet' glance to Hazel. And then a voice came out from nowhere and then Mars showed up.

Nico pretty much ignored but still vaguely listening to the gods speech, Octavian's pansy-ass groveling, Percy being Percy and then he stiffened and knew he had to talk to Harry ASAP.

The doors of death for open and no one was guarding them.

* * *

 

Nico tried that night to get a hold of Harry via Iris message but the Raven was unavailable he cursed and went to sleep hoping he would be able to talk to the Raven tomorrow.

The next day he joined the Senate meeting to discuss the quest after the meeting he once again tried Harry and this time succeeded in getting him.

"Hey Nico, what's up?"

He described the entire event, finding Percy at camp Jupiter, when getting stabbed and dying, persol coming back to her body, Mars visit, the Revelation that the doors of death we're open— which Harry nodded at, giving confirmation that he knew already— the quest to find Thanatos and Nico's decision to try and go find the doors.

  
Harry stares through the iris message as he thought over his boyfriends? Friend? Suggestion as he rubbed his face.

He has been running ragged ever since he has the Olympian Council and really needed a break, but he knew he wanted to get one until after this whole mess was over. And the friend of death new it want it in with the release of Thanatos.

"Can you be safe? Do you want me to go with you? Cuz I can?"

Nico smiled Softly at the other than a cross the iris message. He looked into tired emerald eyes with noticeable bags underneath sad eyes.

He gently shook his head and then put up a ham when the other started to protest.

"You have enough on your plate right now, trying to collect the escaped Souls." He gave Harry a tender look, " maybe after Lord Thanatos is freed, then you can join me."

He glanced over his shoulder when he heard movement he could see Hazel walking towards him from the distance.

"Nico?" Nico turn back to the iris message when he heard the heavy accent of Harry's voice. He knew from there last Iris message conversation when Harry had asked him out that Harry's accent got thicker when he was nervous.

"Yes Harry? What is it?"

Those emerald eyes shined so brightly through the message.

"Never mind, just a silly thought. Be careful and please contact me if you need any help." Nico smile back at Harry before the other broke the connection leaving Nico standing there waiting for his sister."


End file.
